Una cena familiar
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Hace más de un mes que Teddy y Lily estan juntos, no habian enfrentado a la familia Potter desde entonces... hasta esta noche.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que conozcan son propiedad de Jo, yo solo los tome para crear esta retorsida historia.

Esta one forma parte del Reto _«Primeras veces»_ del Tily fest, del grupo Teddy &Lily (en FB)**  
**

Mi segundo escrito de esta parejita n.n es muy simple pero espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la mesa, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos dos, personas que un día atrás lo miraban con cariño ahora lo miraban amenazadoramente, James usaba el cuchillo de una forma muy obvia, hacia como si rebanara un trozo de carne más grande que el que tenía en el plato. Lily estaba más roja que su cabello y él, Teddy, intentaba encogerse en su asiento, pero era tan alto que el solo hecho de intentarlo parecía ridículo.

Reinaba un silencio incomodo, de esos silencios incómodos que nadie soporta pero nadie es capaz de romper, y Teddy esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien lo amenazara. Pero afortunadamente, cuando su padrino comenzó a hablar, con las cejas juntas su voz sonaba como un molesto despertador muggle.

Espera, ¿Qué?

07:00 am Apartamento de Teddy.

La luz se filtraba por debajo de las cortinas, Teddy se removió en la cama, despertándose. Solo había sido un sueño, otro sueño. Desde hace unas semanas siempre le perseguía ese sueño. El mensaje era claro, estaba nervioso por la cena con los Potter. Y es que no iba a ser cualquier cena, iba a ser LA cena. La primera cena que pasaría con ellos siendo novio de Lily.

Aun no sabía cómo habían reaccionado todos ante la noticia, lo cierto era que no los había visto, no es que estuviera huyendo, pero el bate de James lo asaltaba en los pensamientos y curiosamente el instrumento parecía muy ansioso de pegarse en su cabeza. Pero ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que los había visto a todos. La única persona con la que hubo hablado desde entonces fue con Harry, cuando él y Lily fueron hasta el ministerio para anunciar que estaban saliendo.

Pero ya tenía que enfrentarlos a todos, no podía pasar nada malo ¿Verdad? Eran como hermanos.

09:00 am Casa de los Potter.

– ¡James no puedes cargar ese bate a todos lados! –Exclama Lily molesta.

– Tiene razón, hermanito –coincidió Albus–, Teddy llegara hasta más tarde, puede que tu brazo se canse y ya no tendrás la fuerza necesaria para –hizo como si golpeara algo (o a alguien) invisible. Lily miro alarmada a sus hermanos, mientras ambos se marchaban por las escaleras, riendo a carcajadas.

– ¡Mamáááá! –Grito Lily, corriendo en dirección opuesta, entrando a la cocina.

– No les hagas caso, cielo –Tranquilizo Ginny–. No harán nada a Ted, no te preocupes.

Lily reparo en el "Ted". ¿Desde cuándo su madre lo llamaba por su nombre de pila? Eso, en lugar de tranquilizarla, la puso más nerviosa.

Esa cena iba a ser un desastre.

04:00 pm Centro de Londres.

– Esto es una locura Teddy, mi familia es un caos total, tal vez debimos esperar para decirles.

Teddy no quiso decir que pensaba lo mismo.

– Saldrá bien, ya verás –le dio un beso en la frente–. ¿Qué tan diferente a otras cenas puede ser?

Y sin embargo, eso último lo dijo más para él que para ella.

08:01 Casa de los Potter

– Se ha retrasado por un minuto Lil –James se acerco a su hermana, hablándole burlonamente–. La impuntualidad no es buena señal.

– Es un minuto, James, nadie se va a morir por un minuto.

Pero antes de que James pudiera seguir molestándola, el timbre sonó. Lily sintió que el estomago se le contraía y antes de que alguno de sus padres de adelantara corrió (como pudo, debido a que usaba unos tacones de punta que era una suerte que pudiera trotar) a la puerta y abrió.

– Hola.

Teddy lucía un traje formal, sin llegar a lo elegante pero sin caer en lo simple, color café y sin corbata, su cabello era el azul aqua que tanto gustaba a Lily y sonreía casi tímidamente.

– Teddy, pasa –Le dijo Harry, acercándose a la puerta–. Te estábamos esperando.

El auror sonrió abiertamente al metamorfomago. Esa fue la señal, todo estaba bien, no lo odiaba por salir con su pequeña. Pero al entrar a la casa y ver las miradas recelosas de James y Albus su sonrisa flaqueo.

– Hey –Teddy intento estrechar la mano de James, pero este solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

– Ted.

¿Ted? ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba "Ted"?

Intento con el siguiente hermano.

– Albus, ¿Todo bien?

– Si –respondió el chico, secamente.

Lily se mordía las uñas, las cosas estaban de la mierda. Sus padres trataban a Teddy muy cordialmente, casi como si fuera un desconocido y sus hermanos estaban siendo unos cabrones con él.

– Ya sé que no se esperaban algo así –salto la pequeña Potter, fastidiada de la incomodidad en el aire–. Sé que son seis años de diferencia y que hemos crecido como hermanos, pero creo que por eso, porque él me quiere como soy y yo a él y…

Se interrumpió, James y Albus rompieron a carcajadas, inclinándose sobre la mesa, Ginny y Harry sonrieron divertidos y Lily miraba a su familia y a Teddy. Teddy parecía tan desconcertado como ella y se encogió de hombros cuando los padres se unieron a la risa de sus hijos.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido?

– ¡No estamos enojados enana! –rio Albus y miro a Teddy con repentina seriedad–. Pero nos conoces bien.

– Y seguramente no quieres conocer más de cerca mi bate de Quidditch, ¿Verdad, cuñadito? –Añadió James con una encantadora sonrisa. Lily dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa.

– No será necesario –respondió Teddy con renovada confianza–. Pero cualquiera que la moleste seguro si lo llegara a conocer.

Los hijos Potter sonrieron encantados.

Harry miro a su ahijado.

– No estamos enojados Teddy.

– Aunque al principio nos costaba aceptarlo –confeso Ginny con gravedad–. Como dijo Lily, crecieron como hermanos.

– Pero llegamos a la conclusión de que si alguien tiene que estar con nuestra pequeña –Lily miro mal a su padre, pero este la ignoro–, nos alegra que seas tú. Ya eras parte de la familia de todas formas.

Teddy agradeció las palabras, tomo la mano de Lily y la beso, ella sonrio, tratando de contenerse para no besarlo frente a su familia.

Y al final las cosas salieron bien. Claro, las amenazas de James y Albus no se hicieron esperar, ambos afirmaron no tener nada en contra de la relación, pero advirtieron a Teddy que tenía que portarse bien con su hermanita. Teddy no se sintió intimidado, al contrario, le animo ver lo mucho que los Potter se preocupaban por Lily y no los defraudaría.

Cerca de las doce, Teddy informo que se retiraba.

– Es un gusto que hayas venido Teddy –Ginny abrazo al joven–. Hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos, y perdón por las payasadas de estos dos –señalo a sus dos hijos–. A todos nos alegra que tu y Lily estén juntos.

– Pero no olvides lo que… –comenzó Harry hablando, con lo que él creía era un tono serio.

– ¡Papá!

– Claro, Harry. No tienes que preocuparte.

Lily resoplo y tomo a Teddy del brazo, alejándolo de su familia.

– Son unos exagerados.

– Pero salió bien, –defendió él. Se detuvo en la puerta de salida y miro a su pelirroja.

– ¿Nos vemos mañana?

– Si –asintió ella con entusiasmo.

Teddy se inclino para besarla pero un carraspeo lo detuvo.

– ¡Harry Potter! ¡No espíes a tu hija!

– Soy el padre de la novia –se defendió.

– ¡Por Merlín santo! Cada día te pareces mas a Ron.

Harry rio divertido y miro a la pareja. Lily se miraba los pies y Teddy intentaba esquivar la mirada. Se acerco.

– Lo lamento, buenas noches Teddy –le palmeo en el hombro y su ahijado sonrió y dio a Lily un beso en la frente antes de marcharse con su esposa.

Volviendo a quedarse solos, la joven pareja dedico unos segundos a despedirse como es debido.

– Te quiero –susurro Teddy.

– Y yo a ti.

Estaban tranquilos ahora, habían pasado la prueba, ahora Teddy podía ir a casa y ambos podrían recostarse en el sofá a hacer nada y quién sabe, en algún momento, cuando se llegue a quedar a dormir, podría escabullirse al cuarto de Lily.


End file.
